thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Flyers-Penguins rivalry
|- !First meeting |October 19, 1967 |- !Latest meeting |October 29, 2016 |- !Next meeting |February 25, 2017 |- ! colspan="2" |Statistics |- !Meetings total |277 |- !Regular season series |151-97-30 (PHI) |- !Postseason results |19-16 (PHI) |- !Current win streak |1 win - Pittsburgh |- ! colspan="2" |Postseason history |- | colspan="2" | * 1989 Patrick Division Finals: Flyers won 4–3 * 1997 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals: Flyers won 4–1 * 2000 Eastern Conference Semifinals: Flyers won 4–2 * 2008 Eastern Conference Finals: Penguins won 4–1 * 2009 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals: Penguins won 4–2 * 2012 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals: Flyers won 4–2 |} The Flyers–Penguins rivalry, also known as the Battle of Pennsylvania, is a rivalry between Philadelphia Flyers and Pittsburgh Penguins in the Metropolitan Division of the National Hockey League (NHL). It began in 1967 when the teams were introduced into the NHL's "Next Six" expansion wave. The rivalry exists due to divisional alignment and geographic location, as both teams play in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. The Flyers lead the series 151–97–30. The Flyers and Penguins have met 6 times in the Stanley Cup playoffs including 2008 Eastern Conference Final, strengthening the rivalry. Early days The first meeting between the Flyers and Penguins occurred on October 19, 1967, in the first-ever game at the Wachovia Spectrum. Flyers goaltender Doug Favell stopped all 17 Pittsburgh shots and Bill Sutherland scored the lone goal 2:59 into the third period for a 1-0 Flyers win. The rivalry was not as strong in earlier years, as the Penguins struggled in the NHL until the arrival of Mario Lemieux in 1984–85. The Flyers achieved just the opposite, winning back-to-back Stanley Cups in 1974 and 1975. When the NHL realigned divisions prior to the 1974–75 season, the two Pennsylvania teams were moved to separate divisions. The Penguins spent the next seven seasons in the Norris Division and became the Flyers' division rivals once again upon joining the Patrick Division in 1981–82. Most notably during this era was Penguins' 42-game winless streak at Wachovia Spectrum; from February 7, 1974, through February 2, 1989, Penguins were 0-39-3 at Wachovia Spectrum. Arrival of Mario Lemieux and Jaromir Jagr After years of under performance, the arrival of Penguins duo in Pittsburgh gave the Penguins respectability in the NHL. In 1988–89, Flyers and Penguins met in the Patrick Division Finals. In a surprising upset, the Flyers beat the heavily favored Penguins in 7 games. The series proved to be a turning point for both franchises. Despite the Flyers missed the playoffs for the next 5 seasons, the Flyers have stars like Eric Lindros, John LeClair, and Ken Wregget while the Penguins became an annual contender with such stars as Mario Lemieux, Jaromír Jágr, and Tom Barrasso. The Penguins won 2 Stanley Cup championships in 1991 and 1992, having missed the 1990 playoffs. Eric Lindros and the 1990s The rivalry continued during the 1990s with the arrival of Eric Lindros in Philadelphia, which gave the Flyers a counterbalance against Lemieux and Jagr. Further divisional realignment, however, split the teams up again in 1993–94, and the Penguins spent the next five seasons in the Northeast Division. Lindros and Jagr were tied for the League scoring lead in 1994–95, but the Art Ross Trophy was ultimately awarded to Jagr for having scoring more goals than Lindros. Lindros, however, won the Hart Memorial Trophy that season as League MVP, with Lemieux winning it the following season in 1995–96, with Lindros as first runner-up. During that same season, the Flyers won the Eastern Conference's crown by one point in the standings, despite Pittsburgh having 49 wins to Philadelphia's 45. The two teams met again in the playoffs, in the 1997 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. The Flyers won in 5 games, and Lemieux subsequently retired for the first time at the end of the series. After Game 5, Lemieux skated around the ice and received a standing ovation from the Philadelphia crowd. He had previously received a standing ovation from the Philadelphia crowd in March 1993 after returning from radiation treatments. One of the most memorable moments of the rivalry occurred during the 1999–2000 season, when the two teams met in 2000 Eastern Conference Semifinals. A season after the Penguins joined the Atlantic Division, the Flyers had won the Division and the first seed in the East, while the Penguins snuck into the playoffs as the 7th seed. Despite this, Penguins jumped out to a 2–0 series lead, winning both games in Philadelphia. The Flyers won Game 3 in overtime, but NHL history was made in Game 4. Tied at 1–1, the game stretched to 5 overtime periods and set the record for the longest game played in the modern era of the NHL. Keith Primeau's goal at the 92:01 mark of overtime (152:01 overall) gave the Flyers a 2–1 win and a 2–2 split in the series. The outcome energized the Flyers and demoralized the Penguins, as the Flyers went on to win the next 2 games and the series. Rivalry in the 21st century The rivalry between the two teams lost its luster in the years leading up to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, as the Penguins struggled on-and-off the ice, dropping to the bottom of not only the League standings, but the attendance rankings as well. In 2006–07, the Penguins defeated the Flyers in all 8 matchups between the two teams, and Penguins goaltender Marc-Andre Fleury became the first goaltender to defeat a team eight times in a season since 1967–68. The Flyers have swept the season series three times, winning all four games during the 1980–81 season, all 7 games during the 1983–84 season and all four games during the 2014–15 season. During the 2007–08 season, the Flyers won five games and the Penguins won three in the season series. The series was highlighted by an 8–2 win by the Flyers and a 7–1 win by the Penguins. Flyers and Penguins '''faced off in the '''2008 Eastern Conference Finals, won by Penguins in 5 games for the Penguins' first-ever playoff series win against the Flyers. A year later, in the 2009 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals, Penguins beat Flyers again, winning the series 4-2 on their way to winning the Stanley Cup. In the 2010–11 season opener, Philadelphia traveled to Pittsburgh to open the Penguins new arena, the Consol Energy Center, on October 7. Rookie goaltender Sergei Bobrovsky made his NHL debut, leading the Flyers to a 3–2 victory. Flyers forward Daniel Briere scored the first NHL goal in the new building, and Penguins forward Tyler Kennedy scored the first Penguins goal. On July 1, 2011, Flyers signed former Penguins Jaromir Jagr and Maxime Talbot to a 1 year, $3,300,000 deal and a five-year, $9 million deal, respectively. Whilst playing for Pittsburgh two years earlier, Talbot scored both goals in the Penguins' Cup-clinching Game 7 win against Detroit Red Wings in 2009. On April 1, 2012, Flyers and Penguins were involved in a late-game skirmish at Consol Energy Center. The game, which Flyers won 6–4, was highlighted by Flyers Head Coach Peter Laviolette and Penguins Assistant Coach Tony Granato standing atop the boards and engaged in a verbal altercation.Both were eventually fined by the NHL. On April 7, Penguins defeated Flyers for the first time in six games at Consol Energy Center, winning 4–2. As of the 2015–16 season, Flyers hold a 13–3-1 record against Penguins at Consol Energy Center. The teams met again in the 2012 Eastern Conference Quarterfinals, their 3rd meeting in 5 seasons. The Flyers won the series in 6 games, surprising the hockey world, as the Penguins were heavily favored to win the Stanley Cup that year. The teams combined for an NHL-record 45 goals in the first 4 games, as well as combining for 309 penalty minutes throughout the fight-filled, six-game series. Cultural impact The rivalry is often regarded as one of the most intense in the League. The rivalry has been referred to as "The Keystone State Rivalry", a reference to the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania's nickname. Both teams have very loyal fan bases that essentially divide the Commonwealth's loyalty in half; the eastern half of the state consists of mostly Flyer fans, while the western half consists of mostly Penguin fans. Both teams regularly sellout their arenas, Consol Energy Center and Wells Fargo Center, respectively. At most games, derogatory chants will sound towards the opposition. Flyers fans often chant "Crosby sucks" towards Penguins captain Sidney Crosby, as well as booing whenever he touches the puck. On the other side, Penguins fans tend to simply chant, "Flyers suck", rather than singling out specific players. Several fights have broken out between fans, the most recent coming after the 2012 playoffs. The rivalry is a hot ticket in both cities; it is often the most anticipated matchup of the season. Pittsburgh sports reporter Mark Madden is known for his unabashed hate of the Flyers and often pokes fun at the fact that while they were the only Expansion Six team to win a Stanley Cup within the teams' first decade, the Flyers have had lack of success in winning the Cup again (despite regular season and postseason success) while the Penguins have doubled the Flyers in Cup wins. A Twitter account called "Since Flyers Last Cup" is dedicated to counting the number of days it has been since Flyers last won the Cup. See Also Phillies-'Pirates' rivalry